<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FEEL THIS MOMENT by Time71091</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333904">FEEL THIS MOMENT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091'>Time71091</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, soft yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time71091/pseuds/Time71091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobirama từng có một mối tình đẹp với Izuna nhưng hiện giờ cậu ấy đã qua đời và đây là câu chuyện về mối tình sau của ngài Đệ Nhị.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Hikaku, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FEEL THIS MOMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N : Plot của oneshot này là Madara vẫn còn ở làng và hòa bình kéo dài hơn trong chính truyện. Uchiha Hikaku là em họ của Madara, nhân vật cũng được xuất hiện trong manga ở phía sau Madara khi nhắc đến tộc Uchiha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1.</b>
</p><p>“Tôi nghĩ rằng tôi thích anh.”</p><p>Người trước mặt hắn nhoẻn cười khi họ ngồi cùng nhau cạnh bờ sông gần khu vực sinh sống của tộc Uchiha. Anh trai của hắn, Hokage Đệ Nhất, lệnh cho hắn đến để đưa cho thủ lĩnh Uchiha một lá thư nhưng hắn không gặp người đó nên đành ngồi đợi. May mắn thay hắn không phải đợi lâu khi gặp Uchiha Hikaku, người em họ của Madara đang đi từ trong ra, cậu ta cầm lấy thư trực tiếp đi gửi dùm cho hắn. Cuối cùng Hikaku mời hắn đến một quán rượu mới mở của một người bà con của cậu ta ở gần bờ sông, khi đã ngà ngà say, họ kéo nhau ra đứng hóng gió và trò chuyện. Tobirama ít khi gặp cậu ta, thường thì mỗi lần gặp đều có Hashirama đi cùng, có thể nói đây là lần đầu tiên họ đi riêng với nhau khi Tobi bất chợt có thời gian rảnh rỗi và hắn không từ chối rượu ngon. Bên câu truyện trà dư tửu hậu, Tobi lang thang từ vấn đề này qua vấn đề khác, rượu khiến cả hai cởi mở hơn nhưng hắn cũng không kìm được ngạc nhiên khi nghe câu đó từ người đối diện.</p><p>“Ừm, tôi cũng thích cậu.”</p><p>Tobi đáp lại, Hikaku là người tử tế, lại hiền lành dễ mến hơn hẳn Madara nên nói thích cậu ta cũng không ngoa.</p><p>“Không, không phải kiểu đó.”</p><p>Hikaku lắc đầu, mặt cậu ta đã đỏ ửng lên vì rượu, Hikaku tiến sát đến kế bên hắn rồi đột ngột choàng tay qua cổ hắn ôm chặt rồi đặt lên môi hắn một nụ hôn nhẹ.</p><p>“Thích là thích kiểu này này.”</p><p>Giọng cậu ta nhừa nhựa khi Hikaku buông hắn ra rồi ngồi xuống một hòn đá gần đó để cột lại mớ tóc dày lù xù lại bung ra che mặt. Tộc nhân Uchiha luôn nhiều tóc như thế, nhìn cử chỉ buộc tóc đó lại khiến Tobi nhớ đến một người từ lâu đã nằm sâu trong trái tim hắn. Thế nhưng Tobi không có thời gian để mà hồi tưởng, hắn giống như bị hóa thạch sau khi nhận được nụ hôn bất ngờ từ người kia. Hành động của Hikaku đã làm Tobi tỉnh rượu, vốn chỉ ngà ngà say, Tobi biết chắc mình còn tỉnh táo lắm nên hắn kinh ngạc khi cảm nhận được rằng Hikaku nói “thích” hắn là nói thật.</p><p>“Có gì nhầm lẫn không vậy, cậu say quá nên nhầm tôi với ai rồi sao ?”</p><p>Tobi đến bên cạnh Hikaku và ngồi xuống, người kia đã buộc tóc xong rồi tiếp tục cầm lấy chai rượu dang dở mang ra từ quán rượu quen uống tiếp.</p><p>“Nhầm thế nào mà nhầm, anh không phải Senju Tobirama sao ?”</p><p>Hikaku cười khà khà khi tóc đã được vén lên, cậu ta quay sang nhìn hắn bằng đôi mắt kì lạ. Đôi mắt ấy giống như ẩn chứa rất nhiều bí mật sâu trong hai con ngươi, mặc dù Hikaku đang cười rất nhiều nhưng hắn đọc được trong mắt cậu tâm sự gì đó chẳng mấy vui vẻ. Chính điều đó thúc đẩy hắn đưa tay ra nắm lấy chai rượu của Hikaku rồi kéo sang một bên không cho uống nữa. Hắn sợ rằng chốc nữa thì phải bồng cậu ta về mất, lúc ấy hắn sẽ chẳng biết ăn nói ra sao với người nhà cậu ta.</p><p>“Senju Tobirama thì đúng là tôi nhưng tôi nói cậu “nhầm” là ý chắc nhiều khi cậu nhầm tôi với Hashirama. Chúng ta không gặp nhau nhiều nên có khi cậu ái mộ anh tôi chứ không phải là tôi đâu.”</p><p>Tobi thở dài, hắn đổ hết số rượu còn lại xuống sông trước khi Hikaku đòi lại chai rượu.</p><p>“Tiền không đó, sao anh dám đổ.”</p><p>Hikaku tỏ vẻ nuối tiếc nhưng cuối cùng cũng chịu ngồi yên, cậu ta khịt mũi rồi đưa đôi mắt tràn ngập chán ngán nhìn sang hắn.</p><p>“Anh nghĩ tôi say đúng không ?”</p><p>Tobi im lặng một chút để tìm câu trả lời thích hợp rồi gật đầu thay vì phải nói ra sự thật.</p><p>“Tôi không say, Tobirama.”</p><p>Hikaku đáp lại, bất ngờ tựa vào vai hắn, hơi thở của cậu ta đượm mùi rượu nồng, giọng nói nghe chếch choáng. Tobi không nỡ đẩy ra, hắn đưa tay choàng qua vai Hikaku giữ cho cậu ta ngồi thẳng rồi thở dài đợt nữa khi biết hắn đã tỉnh rượu hơn lúc nãy để cảm nhận sức nóng giữa hai thân người. Con trai Uchiha thật dạn dĩ, Hikaku với hắn chưa từng đi riêng nhưng rượu vào lời ra cậu ta lại dựa dẫm hắn, thật giống phong cách của Izuna năm xưa khi người chủ động ôm hôn đa phần là cậu ấy. Đã lâu rồi từ sau cái chết của Izuna, hắn không có hứng thú để ý đến ai, có thể nói là sau bao nhiêu năm thì đây là lần đầu hắn ở gần một ai đó như vậy.</p><p>“Việc thích hay không thích một ai đó không phụ thuộc vào số lần giáp mặt nhau. Hữu duyên thiên lý năng tương ngộ, vô duyên đối diện bất tương phùng. Không lẽ cứ phải thích Hashirama khi gặp mặt anh ta thường xuyên ? Nấu vậy thì tại sao anh không thích Senju Hashirama đi, lại bắt quàng sang tôi làm gì.”</p><p>Hikaku bắt đầu lải nhải bằng cái giọng say rượu, để tăng thêm kịch tính, cậu ta còn lấy ngón tay chọt chọt vào má hắn rồi nhéo nhéo – tự nhiên như thể đó là điều cậu ta muốn làm từ lâu nhưng không có cơ hội.</p><p>“Vì tôi là em trai của Hashi-nii và tôi không tính loạn luân.”</p><p>Hắn bình thản đáp lại, cố gắng giữ Hikaku ngồi cho thẳng bằng nỗ lực không ngờ, đúng thật giữ một tên con trai thì khó hơn con gái rất nhiều.</p><p>“Tại sao anh không buông tôi ra để tôi xuống sông uống vài ngụm rồi bắt cá về nướng ăn coi.”</p><p>Tobi thật sự vất vả để giữ Hikaku ngồi yên bên cạnh hắn chỉ với một tay, hơn nữa hắn còn không dám ôm mạnh vì sợ cậu ta hiểu lầm nhưng Hikaku cứ chòi như thế làm hắn không tài nào giữ được. Cuối cùng Tobi đành siết mạnh tay, hai người mất đà té ra phía sau, may mà té xuống đất chứ không phải xuống nước nhưng Tobi đã nằm đè lên người Hikaku và bây giờ đang luống cuống lôi cậu ta dậy.</p><p>“Tôi sẽ đưa cậu về nhà, biết vậy lúc ở quán tôi đã cản cậu không uống. Tửu lượng kém như vậy thì đừng có ra gió.”</p><p>Tobi cằn nhằn, choàng tay Hikaku lên vai mình rồi dìu cậu ta đi. Diễn tiến sau đó thật khó tưởng tượng ra đối với người giàu trí tưởng tượng nhất. Tobi đưa Hikaku về lại nhà bằng đường tắt, tránh phải gặp các Uchiha khác để khỏi giải thích lằng nhằng rách việc, họ băng qua con đường lá vàng rơi ngập lối. Hikaku ngước nhìn trời rồi bật cười khi nhìn sang hắn :</p><p>“Lãng mạn quá à, cám ơn nha.”</p><p>Cậu ta bâu tay còn lại lên cổ Tobi và cố gắng hôn khắp mặt hắn, Tobi không thể đẩy một người còn đứng không vững ra nên cuối cùng đã ôm lại. Tim hắn bỗng dưng đập mạnh khi tiếp xúc quá gần với một Uchiha khác, đã lâu lắm rồi hắn không có tiếp xúc cơ thể ở cự ly gần thế này với ai huống hồ là với một tên con trai tộc Uchiha. Tobi bắt đầu thấy ngượng, hắn né mặt sang một bên trốn tránh, Hikaku dùng cả hai tay để bắt mặt hắn, cuối cùng cậu ta cũng ôm ghì được gương mặt chàng trai Senju điển trai nổi tiếng khó tính ở làng và hôn một cái thật kêu.</p><p>“Tobirama, anh thật tử tế.”</p><p>Hikaku khen ngợi, buông cả hai tay ra suýt ngã nhào xuống đất, phen này Tobi lại phải đưa tay ra đỡ. Tobi thẹn quá hóa giận, hắn nắm chặt lấy hai vai Hikaku rồi lắc mạnh như mong muốn cậu ta tỉnh ra ngay lập tức.</p><p>“Nếu cậu còn hôn tôi nữa thì…”</p><p>“Thì sao ?”</p><p>Hikaku ngắt lời, cậu ta cười ầm ĩ trước vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng không rõ vì thẹn hay vì giận khi bị hôn tới tấp của Tobi khiến hắn đột nhiên cứng họng không biết nói gì.</p><p>“Con trai Uchiha nhà các cậu luôn dạn dĩ như vậy sao !?”</p><p>Cuối cùng Tobi đành lầm bầm nhỏ khi cố gắng quàng tay cậu ta lên vai mình lần nữa để đi tiếp chặng đường về nhà của Hikaku. Tuy mục đích của Tobi chỉ là than phiền cho có chứ không đợi cậu ta trả lời nhưng Hikaku đã nghe hết, cậu ta ngước nhìn Tobi cười hì hì rồi nhẹ giọng, trông có vẻ bớt nhây hơn lúc nãy.</p><p>“Chúng tôi được dạy rằng khi yêu ai thì hãy cố hết sức để thể hiện tình yêu đó khi còn có thể. Người mà ta yêu ra đi rồi thì người ở lại liệu có còn cơ hội hay không ?”</p><p>Tobi nghe thế liền quyết định im lặng, cả hai cứ thế từng bước một đi về tận nhà của Hikaku. Tobi tạm biệt cậu ta ở cửa sau, cái gì đó trong hắn thôi thúc hắn đứng lại nhìn cậu ta một lúc để đảm bảo rằng Hikaku đi vào nhà được. Sau đó hắn tự cốc đầu mình vì ý nghĩ điên rồ đó, nếu cậu ta không vào được thì sao ? Chả nhẽ hắn lại phải dìu hay bồng cậu ta vào ? Nghĩ như vậy nên Tobi quyết định rời đi nhưng khi hắn vừa quay bước thì có một vòng tay lại siết lấy eo hắn, Hikaku chạy theo ôm hắn từ phía sau lưng và lên tiếng cảm ơn về sự tử tế của hắn, giọng cậu ta thật nhỏ, tựa như tiếng nói từ đáy lòng.</p><p>“Tobirama, quên chuyện hôm nay đi.”</p><p>Hikaku mỉm cười nhẹ, gương mặt đỏ ửng hồng hào sáng bừng dưới bầu trời chiều thu muộn âm u không một bóng nắng. Tobi nhìn chăm chăm vào mặt Hikaku rồi đột ngột hỏi lại một câu khiến đối phương thực sự bất ngờ.</p><p>“Nếu tôi không quên thì sao ? Chắc mọi người sẽ thích lắm khi biết câu chuyện về một Uchiha Hikaku say xỉn tấn công một thằng khác bằng cách ôm hôn nhỉ ?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Hikaku im lặng gương mắt nhìn hắn có chút oán hận rồi cúi đầu nhìn hai bàn tay mình đang đan vào nhau, cậu ta đang bối rối, điều này làm hắn có chút phấn khích.</p><p>“Cậu thật xấu xa, làm đủ thứ với tôi rồi bảo tôi quên đi.”</p><p>Tobi bắt đầu chòng ghẹo, nó gần như là thứ bản năng có sẵn trong dòng máu Senju chảy trong huyết quản hắn. Dù Tobi không hay đùa nhây như Hashi nhưng hắn vẫn là người có tính hài hước, lúc này đây hắn cảm thấy cần thiết phải nói những lời như vậy vì dù sao con trai nhà Uchiha cũng phản ứng khá là hay ho. Hikaku im lặng thật lâu, cậu ta ngước lên nhìn hắn rồi chậm chạp tiến lại gần rồi quàng cả hai tay qua cổ hắn. Hikaku áp chặt đôi môi nóng rực của mình lên môi hắn, thậm chí cố luồn cả lưỡi vào khoang miệng Tobi. Hơi thở đầy mùi rượu của cậu ta hòa quyện vào không khí trước mũi hắn, Tobi hít vào, hắn bất chợt cảm thấy mình cũng hơi say khi hé miệng ra đón lưỡi Hikaku mà không cắn đứt nó. Cả hai cùng hưởng thụ vị ngọt từ đôi môi người kia, Hikaku giữ chặt cổ hắn còn hắn cũng vô thức để tay ra sau gáy cậu ta để đẩy mặt Hikaku đến gần hơn.</p><p>“Lỡ mang tiếng xấu rồi nên tôi hôn anh cho trót.”</p><p>Hikaku ôm chặt Tobi khi cậu rời khỏi môi hắn để cả hai cùng hớp lấy hơi thở.</p><p>“Tôi yêu anh. Anh muốn tung tin đồn gì thì mặc kệ anh tôi đ*o quan tâm. Xong rồi đó, bây giờ thì cút đi.”</p><p>Hikaku dùng từ ngữ mạnh, bất chợt dùng hết sức đẩy hắn ra làm hắn loạng choạng sắp ngã. Tobi lùi vài bước để lấy lại thăng bằng, rượu có lẽ đã ngấm nên hắn cảm thấy hưng phấn hơn lúc nãy. Hắn bật cười lớn rồi chống tay lên cái cây đối diện Hikaku nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt đã đổi sang màu đỏ của Hikaku.</p><p>“Giận quá bật sharingan luôn à ? Có ai tỏ tình mà như cậu không ? Người ta săn đón, o bế người mình yêu còn không kịp, cậu hết cưỡng hôn tới chửi rồi đuổi tôi đi.”</p><p>“Thế anh có đi không hay đợi tôi tiễn vong ?”</p><p>Hikaku lạnh lùng đáp lại, có vẻ như cậu ta thẹn quá hóa giận thật rồi.</p><p>“Ha ha ha. Tôi bất ngờ về cậu quá nha, đàng sau cái vẻ tươi cười dễ mến ngày thường của cậu là thứ này hả ? Tôi sẽ lột mặt nạ của cậu, Uchiha Hikaku.”</p><p>Tobi cười lớn, hắn bước đến ngang với Hikaku rồi ghé sát vào tai cậu thì thầm.</p><p>“Có lẽ tôi bắt đầu say rồi. Khi nào tỉnh táo tôi sẽ trả lời cậu câu trả lời nghiêm túc nhất.”</p><p>Hắn nói lời chót rồi vận chakra biến mất khỏi đó, chỉ để lại một làn khói mỏng. Hikaku nhìn khói tan hết, cậu đập tay vào trán rồi loạng choạng đi vào nhà. Có lẽ cậu cần nhảy ngay vô bồn nước lạnh để đầu bớt nóng, điên quá rồi.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>
  <b>2.</b>
</p><p>Tobirama và Hikaku cuối cùng cũng quen nhau.</p><p>Hắn đã hứa với cậu sẽ trả lời nghiêm túc khi hắn tỉnh táo, Hikaku đã phải đợi câu trả lời đó sau hai tháng. Tobi bất ngờ xuất hiện trước mặt cậu rồi bảo rằng hắn đồng ý ngay khi cậu quyết định quên đi cái chuyện điên rồ hôm say rượu. Quyết định yêu nhau chỉ với hai lần gặp riêng ? Chắc có lẽ nhiều người không tin nổi chuyện này nhưng nó chớp nhoáng như vậy đấy. Tính cách của Tobi thì còn lạ gì với những người sống ở Konoha, khi Tobirama đã quyết thì làm ngay chứ không cần chần vì hắn đã cân nhắc kĩ lưỡng rồi, vậy nên cậu chỉ thở dài khi hắn bảo hắn đồng ý. Hikaku vốn chỉ định nói ra kiểu nửa đùa nửa thật để trêu Tobi nhưng không ngờ bị hắn trêu chọc lại còn quá quắt hơn thế. Bởi vì tính nghiêm túc của câu chuỵên trà dư tửu hậu ngày hôm đó là không có nên Hikaku không hề hi vọng về “câu trả lời chính thức” của người ta. Ấy vậy mà nó đã đến sau hai tháng, Hikaku còn tự nhủ sao mà nhanh như vậy, hẳn Tobi đã dùng hai tháng đó để đấu tranh với việc có nên yêu tiếp hay không sau cú sốc về cái chết của Izuna.</p><p>Uchiha Izuna là người vô cùng cá tính. Cậu ta là em trai của thủ lĩnh tộc Uchiha, tính cách hai anh em Madara và Izuna thì khỏi bàn, họ thích là họ làm, vô cùng mạnh mẽ và quyết liệt, y hệt như ngọn lửa – nguyên tố Chakra bẩm sinh của mỗi thành viên trong tộc. Đồng ý yêu Tobirama có nghĩa là Hikaku chấp nhận bản thân mình phải chọi với hình bóng của Izuna trong lòng hắn. Izuna là em họ của Hikaku, cậu không thể ganh với em họ của mình mà cũng không thể bắt Tobi chọn lựa giữa một người đang sống và người đã khuất. Tobi sẽ cười vào mũi cậu và bảo trẻ con, Hikaku đành im lặng dù sự ganh tị đó cứ lớn dần, tăng đều chung với tình cảm trong lòng cậu với hắn.</p><p>Hôm nay là ngày giỗ Izuna, cậu đến chỗ quán rượu quen, nơi gặp mặt thường xuyên của họ để tìm nhưng không thấy hắn. Chắc mẩm là Tobi đã đi viếng mộ một mình mà không rủ mình, Hikaku cảm thấy có đôi chút bực bội. Gây nhau là chuyện bình thường của đôi lứa, nó tăng thêm dư vị tình yêu nhưng đôi với Hikaku thì việc gây gổ với Tobirama là không thể, thậm chí là không cần thiết vì cậu là người yêu hắn trước chứ không phải hắn yêu cậu. Hikaku mua bó hoa rồi quyết định đi đến mộ Izuna ở bìa rừng gần chỗ tộc Uchiha sống lúc trước – dù sao cậu cũng phải viếng em họ mình.</p><p>…</p><p>Sự xuất hiện của Hikaku từ đàng xa Tobi đã nhận ra ngay vì hắn là ninja cảm ứng xuất chúng nhưng hắn vẫn đứng lặng bên mộ người yêu cũ như chờ đợi động thái tiếp theo của cậu. Tobirama biết hắn đang khiến Hikaku bực bội vì cậu đã bảo hắn đợi cậu đi viếng mộ cùng nhưng hắn bỏ cậu lại phía sau để đi một mình. Tobi cảm thấy bị khớp nếu phải đi chung với Hikaku trong tư cách người yêu đến gặp Izuna. Dù người ấy đã nằm sâu trong lòng đất nhưng có lẽ vẫn đang chứng kiến mọi việc xảy ra ở dương gian. Trước khi đồng ý yêu cậu, hắn đã dượm hỏi anh trai hắn và đến đây nói chuyện với Izuna nhưng bảo cả hai xuất hiện cùng nhau ở đây thì hắn vẫn chưa sẵn sàng.</p><p>Tobirama chỉ đang có nhiều hảo cảm với Hikaku chứ chưa thực sự yêu cậu.</p><p>Đó là lý do tại sao hắn trốn tránh việc đưa Hikaku cùng đi viếng mộ Izuna.</p><p>“Izuna, anh xin lỗi vì không thể đến chỗ em nhiều như trước. Em cũng biết rồi đó, anh và Hikaku đang quen nhau, việc anh đi thêm bước nữa sẽ không làm em giận chứ ? Năm xưa vì giận anh, em từ chối bắt tay đến nỗi trọng thương mà ra đi – có phải em biết thừa làm như vậy sẽ khiến anh nhớ em mãi hay không ?”</p><p>Hắn thở dài rồi tiếp tục nói dù biết rằng Hikaku đang đứng ngay sau cái cây đại thụ cách đó không xa.</p><p>“Anh vẫn yêu em, Izuna, nhưng tình cảm của Hikaku khiến anh day dứt. Anh đọc được trong mắt cậu ấy sự chân thành ngay cả khi cậu ấy đang say nên anh đã đáp lại, anh cảm nhận tình yêu của cậu ấy theo cách hoàn toàn khác em. Anh mong em chúc phúc cho bọn anh, em đồng ý không Izuna ? Anh lại sa ngã, hai lần, vẫn ngã vào tay một tộc nhân Uchiha. Thiệt tình ông trời khéo đùa con người.”</p><p>Tobirama vẫn tiếp tục nói, hắn giãy bày tâm sự với người yêu cũ từng trải qua thời niên thiếu đầy hoa mộng lẫn máu và nước mắt về quá khứ, hiện tại và tương lai. Ở phía sau cây đại thụ, Hikaku ôm chặt bó hoa, cậu cảm thấy trái tim như đang khóc. Cậu biết thừa chuỵên Tobi vẫn còn yêu em họ của mình, chính cậu đã tự sa chân vào lưới tình bây giờ còn diễn trò đau lòng với ai ? Hikaku không nhỏ giọt lệ nào, cậu chỉ cắn nhẹ môi rồi chờ hắn đi khuất. Khi Tobi rời đi rồi cậu mới bước đến trước mộ em họ, đặt lên đó một bó hoa còn tươi thắm rồi lặng lẽ quay đi.</p><p>…</p><p>“Lúc chiều anh không thấy em nên đã đi trước, cho anh xin lỗi.”</p><p>Tobi ngồi cạnh Hikaku trong căn phòng mà họ đặt chỗ riêng để cùng uống rượu với nhau. Tobi thích rượu, Hikaku cũng thích dù tửu lượng của cậu kém hơn hắn rất nhiều. Cả tộc ai cũng biết hai người bọn họ đang qua lại dù chẳng ai trong hai người hé môi công bố. Hikaku thở dài khi nhớ lại việc lúc mình bước vào cả đám họ hàng làm trong quán che miệng cười khi Tobi đã đến đây và đặt hẳn phòng riêng cho hai người. Tobirama không thèm nói, hắn chỉ hành động thôi. Hắn mặt dày đến nhà cậu hoài hỏi sao người ta không biết cho được !!</p><p>“Em cũng viếng Izuna rồi, coi như lần này lỡ hẹn đi.”</p><p>Hikaku tươi cười đưa ly lên môi uống, cậu nhìn sang Tobirama, người đã uống hết một đống rượu, vứt chai lăn lóc mà vẫn làm như mình còn tỉnh táo lắm. Tửu lượng của hắn cao, Hikaku biết điều đó nhưng cậu vẫn lo hắn say lúc sau lại không về nhà được rồi lại phải nhờ người đưa hắn về thì phiền.</p><p>“Hikaku.”</p><p>Tobi bất chợt gọi tên cậu khi hắn nhấm nháp củ cải trắng rồi nhìn sang cậu bằng cặp mắt kì lạ.</p><p>“Sao ?”</p><p>Hikaku giật mình đáp lại. Chẳng kịp cho cậu nói câu tiếp theo, hắn đã quàng tay qua cổ cậu kéo lại và hôn cậu mãnh liệt. Hơi thở nồng nặc mùi rượu của hắn cho cậu biết hắn đã say rồi, không phải như mọi lần uống tí rượu cho hưng phấn để vui vẻ trò chuyện nữa. Hikaku hơi bất ngờ Tobi khi hắn đẩy cậu nằm ra chiếu tatami rồi lấy áo khoác của cậu cuộn tròn lại làm gối.</p><p>“Đừng, ở đây có người ở ngoài.”</p><p>Cậu thì thầm khi hắn nằm sấp phía trên, lấy cơ thể cao lớn của mình bao bọc lấy cậu rồi mút nhẹ vào cái cổ trắng ngần dưới cổ áo Uchiha rộng. Hikaku bất giác bật ra tiếng thở mạnh khi hắn luồn tay vào áo cậu sờ soạng khắp ngực rồi xuống bụng, sau đó đẩy mạnh mấy ngón tay vào trong quần cậu đòi hỏi.</p><p>“Ah —— em bảo anh dừng lại.”</p><p>Tobi không nghe lời cậu, bản năng dẫn dắt hắn tấn công quyết liệt hơn. Hắn đẩy lưỡi vào trong tai Hikaku và sờ soạng cậu nhanh hơn khiến cậu không thể nhịn được mà hưng phấn. Cơ thể cậu hoàn toàn đáp lại ham muốn của hắn đến nỗi cậu đành xấu hổ nằm im khi miệng thì luôn bảo ở ngoài có người, không được làm nhưng cứ không nhịn được rên rỉ mỗi khi hắn vuốt ve cậu.</p><p>“Hikaku, em có yêu anh không ?”</p><p>Hắn chợt hỏi khi dừng lại để tháo bỏ quần áo của chính mình trước khi tiếp tục. Hikaku chăm chú nhìn hắn, cậu chỉ mới đến và chưa say trong khi hắn thì đã say, cậu cố gắng nhìn sâu vào mắt hắn, cố phân bịêt rằng hắn đang ham muốn cậu hay muốn khỏa lấp nỗi trống trải trong ngày giỗ Izuna. Thế nhưng Hikaku không nhìn ra, Tobi đã giải quyết xong y phục của hắn và quay lại hôn cậu, Hikaku để quyết định trôi theo cảm xúc và mỉm cười bảo “có”, mặc kệ ngoài kia có ai đi chăng nữa.</p><p>…</p><p>“Izuna – Izuna …”</p><p>Tobirama rên rỉ khi hắn lên đỉnh cùng với cậu, hắn hôn cậu nhưng lại gọi cái tên Izuna. Chỉ một cái tên đầy hàm xúc như thế cũng khiến Hikaku ứa nước mắt, Hikaku đã không khóc khi còn ở mộ nhưng tại đây, chìm đắm trong không gian dục tình cậu lại khóc. Hikaku cử động nhẹ đôi chân tê rần, cậu cố khép nó lại khi cảm nhận được kết thúc của cuộc vui gần đến. Tobirama say thật rồi, hắn nhắm mắt và chỉ thở, thi thoảng rên nhẹ khi ra vào cơ thể cậu. Hikaku biết hắn đã say, say rượu lẫn say tình, vậy mà lồng ngực cậu vẫn nhói lên đau như có ai găm dao vào tim cậu.</p><p>“Ưm…buông em ra…”</p><p>Cậu thì thầm, giữ chặt mặt hắn để hôn khi cố gắng đẩy hắn ra. Buồn cười thật, bình thường cậu mạnh như thế mà bây giờ lại không đẩy nổi một gã đang đè lên người mình. Dù đau buồn nhưng Hikaku là người vui tính, cậu luôn giấu nó vào trong, không muốn giận dỗi người yêu khi người ấy say, cậu quay đầu ôm chặt Tobi khi cả hai nằm trên chiếu tatami, phơi mình dưới ánh nến tù mù.</p><p>“Izuna…anh xin lỗi…”</p><p>Tobi vẫn tiếp tục thì thầm nho nhỏ khi hắn ôm câu, những lần quan hệ khác thì cả hai cùng tỉnh táo nên cậu chưa bao giờ phải nghe sự thật nghịêt ngã giáng vào tai thế này. Hikaku nằm trong vòng tay hắn, cậu đá mấy cái chai rượu dưới chân rồi dụi vào ngực hắn khóc thầm. Tobi không biết chuyện đó, hắn vẫn nói theo bản năng, nói những gì chất chứa trong lòng. Hắn kêu tên Izuna đứt quãng trong khi ôm siết lấy cậu như thể cậu là Izuna của hắn, rực rỡ tuổi 16 năm xưa vậy.</p><p>“Tôi ghét anh kinh khủng, Senju Tobirama.”</p><p>Cậu nghiến răng để ngăn việc mình nấc lên khi cậu khóc, Hikaku chênh vênh giữa lý và tình, cậu nửa muốn tiếp tục mối quan hệ này, nửa muốn chia tay. Hikaku cứ nằm suy nghĩ, vừa nhức đầu vừa đau lòng cho đến lúc Tobi đã nói chán và chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cậu nghĩ hắn đã ngủ say nên với tay lấy quần áo và cố thoát khỏi vòng tay hắn nhưng Tobi bị động lại kéo cậu lại về phía hắn.</p><p>“Anh xin lỗi…”</p><p>Tobirama nói nhỏ trong cơn mộng mị, Hikaku thở dài nghĩ rằng chắc hắn lại xin lỗi Izuna, trái tim cậu thắt lại vì thất vọng. Cậu nằm im để chờ hắn ngủ say lần nữa mới tính chuyện thoát ra, nhưng lần này Tobi choàng cả chân hắn lên chân cậu để giữ chặt cậu trong vô thức, hắn hãm sâu cậu trong lồng ngực.</p><p>“Anh xin lỗi em…Hikaku…anh thích em…”</p><p>Tobirama lần nữa nói mớ, Hikaku ngạc nhiên ngấn lên nhìn hắn. Có vẻ như hắn đã nói xong, lần này hắn thực sự ngủ say và không tỉnh dậy nữa cho dù cậu có mặc lại quần áo cho hắn hay làm bất cứ việc gì.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>
  <b>3.</b>
</p><p>Senju Hashirama chăm chú nhìn em trai của anh đang cắm cúi xem giấy tờ rồi cười cười chọc ghẹo.</p><p>“Anh nghe nói hình như có ai thích chú hả ?”</p><p>“Hử ?”</p><p>Tobi ngẩn mặt lên nhìn anh trai trong khi tay vẫn không ngừng đánh dấu những thứ mà hắn đã xem qua.</p><p>“Anh nghe người bên Uchiha đồn rằng chú đang qua lại với em họ Madara hả ?”</p><p>Hashirama không giấu được nụ cười, cuối cùng anh cười ầm lên.</p><p>“Nghiêm nghị như chú các cô gái thấy là tránh xa vậy mà coi bộ cũng có giá quá nhỉ ?”</p><p>Shodaime Hokage tất nhiên là biết chuỵên gì đang xảy ra với em mình, nửa năm nay nó thường xuyên biến khỏi tiệc tùng để chạy sang chỗ của tộc Uchiha, nơi mà vốn dĩ nó ghét lui tới, thậm chí đi ngang cũng không muốn. Tin đồn thì lan nhanh lắm nên dù Hashirama không hỏi anh cũng biết em trai kháu khỉnh của mình đang yêu đương với em họ Madara. Anh biết tánh Tobi quá mà, vì không muốn người ta phải ngại khi sang nhà mình nên đã mặt dày đi sang nhà người ta, tự nhiên như đi chợ vậy. Hashirama hơi buồn cười nhưng đó cũng là tín hiệu tốt, kể từ khi Izuna chết và hòa bình được lập ra, anh chưa thấy em mình mở lòng với ai. Cậu trai Uchiha kia hẳn là phải rất đặc bịêt, đặc biệt hơn những gì anh được thấy khi gặp gỡ cậu ta.</p><p>“Anh trai yêu quí của em đào hoa quá nên bây giờ thấy em trai của mình rớt giá thê thảm chứ gì ?”</p><p>Tobi đáp lại, vẫn điềm tĩnh như chưa hề có gì xảy ra.</p><p>“Chứ còn gì nữa, anh ngạc nhiên vì có đến hai Uchiha chịu đèn chú đó.”</p><p>Cái đầu ai đó lấp ló ngoài cửa sau lưng Tobi, vì biết có người nên anh càng được thể nói to hơn, thiếu điều muốn gào cho phòng cuối dãy cũng nghe.</p><p>“Bộ em tệ đến vậy sao ?”</p><p>“Chú không tệ, chỉ là quá tệ với một số người. Thế nào ? Người ta tốt không ?”</p><p>Hashirama gần như không ngừng được cười, anh cứ ngoác miệng ra mãi với chủ đề này.</p><p>“Tốt hơn tên Uchiha dở hơi đang thích anh.”</p><p>Tobi khịt mũi.</p><p>“Tobi, thôi mấy lời kiểu đó đi.”</p><p>“Bực hả ? Em chỉ nói sự thật. Hikaku tốt hơn Madara gấp trăm lần.”</p><p>Đến lượt Tobi được thể bật lại, hắn ra tín hiệu chấm dứt câu chuyện. Hashirama cười cười, anh đứng lên rời khỏi phòng để yên cho thằng bé làm việc, anh nghĩ chắc là người cần nghe cũng đã nghe được những gì Tobi nói nãy giờ rồi.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>Hikaku, hạnh phúc nhé, chỉ là vấn đề thời gian thôi.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>[The End]</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>